Luna's Creatures
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Jaden is one of many paranormal creatures passing off as human at Duel Academy, but when he infects Alexis with his 'condition', this could turn his-and her-world around. JadenXAlexis. a supernatural suspense with romance laced in every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Luna's Creatures-Chapter 1 (redux)

**Authoress' note: If you're wondering why this looks different, it's because I redid this chapter. I was never really happy with this chapter, and now that I've improved some I'm just sick of it. So, I decided to change it. I changed some of the continuity, by the way. I'm also redoing the whole story so that it matches how I've re-imagined it. It's also going to be rated M for violence and some sexual themes… don't ask. I tried to make my story less dark, but… it just wasn't as cool and gripping as it was meant to be. I'm making it as dark and adult as I want. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, 4kids (the evil dubbing company that makes Dic look amazing) does. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, so if you have anything you want to improve, please let me know! **

**Kirara Glitter-Chan**

**(Jaden's POV)**

I ran out of my dorm as fast as I could into the forest. It was sure to be the only safe place for me at this point. The full moon looked like light from a cartoon in my watery eyes. I was already in so much pain, and my transformation hadn't even begun. I couldn't imagine how bad it would be when I started to change from a boy to a wolf.

Before I knew it, I had started to mutate. I doubled over in pain as my knees buckled, sending me to the floor. It felt like I was burning on the inside as bones snapped and changed. My horrid screams of pain became a howl from what used to be my face.

My skin grew thick and hard as leather while dark brown, shaggy fur grew. These transformations were my most horrid and painful memory. Soon, I was going to become a mindless beast. Killing for sport and biting all those that seem strong or beautiful would be my crimes that night.

_Alexis… she's probably waiting for me. Why did I ever agree to meet her tonight?_ I don't quite understand why I was worrying about her more than myself at the time. My only guess is that it was a premonition of what was to come.

_Why didn't I drink the potion in the first place? Usually Bastion reminds me…_ I strained myself to remember what happened, but I was already losing my memories to the beast within me. I finally had started to grow in size. My shirt had ripped up, leaving me with nothing but a pair of torn jeans.

I could feel that something was going to go horribly wrong tonight. To be specific, I felt like I was going to hurt someone close to me.

_N-no! I'd rather make everyone on Duel Academy like me. I'd rather kill my whole pack, just please don't let me hurt…._

**(Alexis' POV)**

I had lost faith that Jaden was going to meet me. He had agreed to come to the library by 5:30, but instead had ditched me. _Like Jaden would ever want to study. _I thought, letting out a sigh in exasperation. _Finals or no finals, he always has better things to do. _

"Alexis, are you upset?" Syrus whispered. I hadn't even known he was there, but I wasn't alarmed. I was used to being surprised by my older brother. "Don't worry, I'm sure Jaden will come here. One way or another…."

I didn't know what he meant, so I decided just to go back to studying. It wasn't like anything that was going to happen tonight that was going to be any different than normal. It worried me that Syrus looked so nervous and jittery though. It was normal for him, but it still worried me. I always thought he'd end up getting a heart attack if he kept panicking like that.

"Hey Sy," I grabbed his shoulder so he'd stop running around. It got annoying really quickly. "Looks like your worrying about the finals a little too much. If you want, I'll help you."

He shook his head. "No thanks, it's not that. It's getting late though. Shouldn't you go back to your dorm before curfew?" It seemed like he was trying to shove me out of the library. I checked the clock though; it was only 6:30. Curfew wasn't for at least an hour.

"Sy, don't worry. I won't get in trouble. Besides, if I don't study, I'll probably fail Crowler's huge exam. You know how it is on finals: no student is spared, Obelisks included." He still tried to get me to leave, but I refused. Jaden was going to fail miserably if he didn't come over, and he couldn't study on his own to save his life.

I waited patiently for him to come to the library until around 7:00, then decided it would be good to leave. The minute I stood up from my seat, the ground shook. Everyone thought it was an earthquake, and people ducked under tables, screaming for dear life. I was the only one left paralyzed in fear.

"Alexis, get out of here!" Syrus screamed, but I couldn't move. Bricks suddenly started flying around my head and a horrible creature stormed in. It was covered in thick brown fur with claws twice the size of it's head. I thought for a moment that it was formerly human from the torn jeans it was wearing. _What is that thing?_ I thought.

It walked slowly toward me, but I couldn't move. It felt like someone had super-glued my feet to the floor. I could see the beast's wild yellow eyes staring at me. I wondered what it would do to me.

"Jaden, stop! Don't you know who you are?!" I nearly gasped. Jaden was really this monster? I couldn't accept it. This wasn't Jaden, no matter what anyone said.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and the world went black.

**(Jaden's POV)**

I finally came to my senses at 7:15. Syrus said he had given me wolf's bane. I felt weak and pathetic, like I had committed some sort of sin. "Sy, what are the stats?" I asked. It wasn't something many understood, but Syrus and I had our own secret code. Asking for the stats had nothing to do with a sporting event, or a recent duel, but what had happened when one of us went insane. He didn't answer, but from his expression I could guess that nothing good had come out of my transformation.

" Sightings… plenty. We'll get Bastion to convince them it was all mass hysteria. At least 15 injured, maybe more, including me. Half of the library was destroyed, and…" I knew that he didn't want to tell me what had happened next, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't know.

"Sy, don't worry. Just tell me!" I put on a fake smile, but I could tell he saw right through me. Sharing a dorm for such a long time makes two people close enough to know every expression of each other.

"Alright. Infected… one. You know who she is…. It's Alexis. She's a Talbot wolf now, I suppose." I nodded, but inside I was nearly holding back tears.

_What have I done? _I asked myself. _I knew this was coming, everyone who I'm close to becomes like this, but… why her? She's going to have such a hard life now…._

"Jaden, don't feel guilty. No matter how long we prevented it, she either would have become one of us, or one of _them._" I understood what he said, but I wished it wasn't true.

"Bastion will want to examine her. She might be injured." I muttered. Syrus helped me carry her part of the way, but got too tired to carry her. It didn't matter to me. It was like I was in a trance the whole time, too blinded by guilt to think. We reached Bastion's door after what seemed like a few minutes.

"So, I see that things went wrong. Alexis will be fine, Jaden. You know your job now, right?" Bastion said the minute I walked in the door. I nodded, but I wasn't really listening. I only cared about Alexis.

"Jaden, you're going to have to tell her everything. It's your duty, and if you defy it, you know what happens." I nodded once more, and Bastion placed Alexis on his bed. I had no clue how to protect her, how to make amends for what I had done for her. I was just a werewolf, one of many. There was no way that I was strong enough to protect her from everything that would be after her.

I knew one thing for certain though: it was my duty to try….

_Authoress' Note: well, that's the redone version of chapter one! I'll redo the other chapters as soon as I can, but I'll also update too. I do that a lot… I update my work because I'm not happy with it. Don't be surprised, it's just my thing. I post what is essentially a rough draft, then completely revise it later. I should really stop doing that… anyway; I'll see you next chapter/update!_

_Sincerely, Kirara Glitter. _


	2. Infection

Luna's Creatures

Luna's Creatures

Chapter 2

**Infection**

**Authoress' note: Hi pepulz! (That's my Friend, who shall be referred to as D until I can think up a better Pseudonym's catch phrase.) Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but one of my stories, called My Summer Of Misery, got taken down. (It's my entire damn fault to.) So I've been paranoid about posting. But now I'm ready to post once more. Love At Duel Academy's chapter five will be up soon. Don't you worry? Okay, I'm done rambling, so here's the standard stuff. I don't own GX, Blood and Chocolate, werewolves, vampires, witches, or other magical creatures I make reference to. I also don't own Wicked: the musical (but I wish I did), which I will make reference to. I love that musical, and I haven't seen it. Same with Avenue Q. No flaming or I'll seek vengeance in the form of flaming you back, R&R, constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Kirara Glitter-chan is busy Defying Gravity (okay, strange Wicked reference. I really need to make up more references.)**

--Alexis's POV--

I started to wake up groggily at what felt like late afternoon. Jaden, who for some reason was in the room, started to freak out. "Bastion! Bastion! She's waking up!" He yelled. I could feel the vibrations from him jumping up and down. He really is a weirdo.

"That's nice Jaden." Bastion muttered, obviously concentrating hard on something. But he wasn't working with a marker- I would have heard squeaking. And he wasn't writing out another of his long math problems on the walls- trust me, I would have heard it. So what was he working on? I couldn't decide. Besides, I had bigger problems at the moment.

I felt… different. It's hard to describe, but I'll try. I felt like every part of my body had been supercharged with some sort of strength, like I could kill a man with my bare hands. But at the same time, I felt weakened. Like some mysterious force had drained the life out of me.

It gets weirder. I could smell every scent in the room. Aconite (which smelled horribly bitter), Bandages (why would I need bandages? Was I injured? I didn't feel any pain.) and a lot more. I could smell Bastion's sweat (eww), which is really gross. And perhaps the scariest smell of all was blood- my blood. And it was fresh. Maybe I was injured.

And I'm not even going to THINK about what Jaden's scent did to me. It was… strange, to say the least. It um… well… excited me. Let's leave it at that. I finally decided to open my eyes in an attempt to understand what was going on. Needless to say, it didn't help.

Somehow, I was able to see, even though there wasn't a single light on in the room, and the blinds were shut tight. How was I able to see with only the little scraps of light let into the room? Had Bastion experimented on me, making me into some sort of animal? My head spun with all of the questions inside of me. _What happened? What is this new power? Why do I feel so weak? How can I see and smell as well as a wild animal? Am I even me anymore?_

"Jaden… what's going on?" I asked, my horror obvious by the tone of my voice. He stared into my eyes unblinkingly for a few moments before making an attempt to console me.

"I know this is scary, but we'll explain in just a sec—"

"Yes this is scary! I can see you even though there isn't enough light in here to solar power an insect! What happened to me!" I made an attempt to grab him, but a sharp pain went through my shoulder. "Ow! And what's with my shoulder?"

He took a deep breath in and started to explain. "That… was me. I kind of lost control last night, and…" His eyes darted towards Bastion nervously. "And Bastion will explain the rest!"

Bastion looked shocked. "Wh-why me?" He asked, growling slightly. "You infected her, you do the explaining!" He gave Jaden an intimidating glare and went back to his work, which was apparently making some sort of potion (?) or something.

Jaden growled angrily, but after getting the 'death glare', he backed down. "Fine! Look, Alexis…" He began. "You're not going to believe me, but I'm a werewolf."

I laughed. "You're damn right I won't believe you! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

He looked away. "Bastion, can I transform right now?" What? Did he seriously think that he was a werewolf?

"Not fully-the moon isn't out. But I suppose you can take on an anthropomorphic feature." I was starting to think that Jaden was insane and Bastion was playing along. That is, until he actually _transformed._

Yes, you heard me correctly. His hand _transformed_. It grew longer, with sharp, one-inch fingernails. And it had hair _all over._ I jumped back in fright. "EEEK!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at his distorted hand.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Especially last night. I think Cyrus is the only one who stood up to me. But I still condemned you to… er; I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, werewolves are forced to transform on the full moon, but can prevent full transformation if they take a certain potion- that I was stupid enough not to take. Hence, I went full-blown, attacked the restaurant, and ended up biting you on the shoulder.

"You probably know this from the crappy (and inaccurate) late-night movies, but since I bit you, you're a werewolf to. It's going to be a hard life ahead of you, I know from experience. But I'll help you deal with it."

Admittedly, this comment completely threw me. "You did WHAT? No, if YOU caused this, then I don't want you NEAR me, let alone trying to help me!" I growled with rage, throwing the nearest object (a gigantic heavy book) at Jaden's face. He caught it without even trying.

He stared blankly. "I understand that, but I'm afraid I'm the only one who _can_ help. I'm the only other werewolf on the island that is capable of telling you everything. Besides, out of all of our traditions, this is one of the strongest. Your progenitor has to explain things to you. And, unfortunately for you, that's me."

I finally calmed down. "I guess I understand. So what do I do now?" I asked, trying to get up without using my shoulder. "And how long am is my shoulder gonna hurt?"

"A while," he said calmly and grabbed my arm. He lifted me up with ease. "But before I start explaining, you must be hungry. I don't think you've eaten since lunch yesterday."

My stomach grumbled. "Yeah. Food would be nice." I said, and we left for the cafeteria.

It wasn't a long walk, but it felt long. I was still weak from the changes going on within me, and had a little bit of trouble walking. Jaden had to help me get to the cafeteria. Since he was helping an injured student, the others let him eat there. And boy did he enjoy that.

He had seconds… and thirds… and fourths… you know what? I lost count at seven. "You've got great food here! It's almost enough to make me want to move up to Obelisk!"

"Jaden, I have to ask, does being a werewolf make you eat like a pig, or are you just like that by nature?"

"Well, it makes you have a stronger metabolism. And since I had a crazy metabolism to begin with—"

"- You eat like Shaggy from Scooby doo?" I retorted. It was rude, but I had to make that joke. To be honest, I had noticed that I needed more food than usual, but I blamed that on not eating since yesterday.

"Exactly. Any other questions?" Even though I was picking on him like crazy, he was still trying his best to help me. I wonder why?

"Um… not really." I said calmly and finished off the last of my food. It was really the first time I had eaten seconds in a long time. Usually I went a little hungry so that Mindy and Jasmine wouldn't call me a pig. They could be so annoying! Especially Mindy, because she ate a lot of food. Hypocrite!

"Oh, Alexis, I forgot. Meet me at Bastion's dorm after class. Don't drink anything. Trust me on that. Its' important." He walked out, after making sure I could walk on my own again. The rest of the day was boring, and Gym class was easier than usual. I felt like I could be so much better than anyone else. But I was still tired, so I didn't risk it.

But I also didn't listen to Jaden when he said that I shouldn't drink anything before going to Bastion's dorm. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if I could trust him yet. After drinking a bottle of water, I changed and walked over to Bastion's dorm, preparing myself for the worst.

_Authoress' note: okay, this is shorter than I wanted it to be, but this felt like an appropriate place to end. I don't know how this story is going to end, or how many people are going to be Werewolves. So be prepared for surprise! Also, I have a few story ideas, but I don't know which to do. Please tell me in a PM or a Review._

1) _Jaden and Alexis get trapped in a room all by themselves. The room is stocked with food and water, and has flashlights, but no way to get out and no way to make contact with the outside world. Will they ever get out? Romance in it._

_2) Alexis realizes that Jaden really DOES know what fiancé means… and that he's a lot smarter than he appears to be. _

_3) A mysterious girl comes to Duel Academy and eight characters, four boys four girls, suddenly switch gender. It's hilarious!_

_Take your pick._

_It sucks to be Kirara Glitter-Chan (Avenue Q reference.)_


	3. The Meeting

Luna's Creatures

Luna's Creatures

Chapter three

The Meeting

**Authoress' note: hello! This is Kirara Glitter! I'd like to point out that in the sentence when I said that Mindy ate a lot too, I meant Jasmine. Whoops! Oh, by the way, two or three new werewolves get revealed this chapter. And for the moment you've all been waiting for… it wasn't my first option, but since so many people voted for options 1 and 2 at the same time, I'm fusing the stories toghether! Thanks to ChibiRyou200 for the idea. I hope you all enjoy the new story. Enjoy! No flaming, R&R, constructive criticism is much appreciated. And a message to one of my reviewers who asked (and it is a good question): this chapter will explain why Jaden told Alexis not to drink anything. Also, I don't own GX, or Blood and Chocolate, along with Wicked, which I may mention, or any other thing I mention. **

**Kirara Glitter-Chan will be back… in your nightmares (just kidding!)**

**--Jaden's POV--**

Alexis walked into Bastion's dorm, looking like some sort of goddess. But that was my instincts talking. I had always been attracted to Alexis, even when she was human. But now that she was becoming a werewolf (and a pretty one at that), my werewolf instincts began to see her as a potential mate.

Yes, I know that's sick, especially considering that we're both sixteen. But werewolf instincts don't really follow human laws. Don't worry though- I was being a good little boy and containing myself. Besides, I was her progenitor. I had to explain the world of werewolves to her. I couldn't do anything to her. It was werewolf law.

"All right, I'm here." She said, slightly irritated. "So what was so important about me coming here?"

"You know that stuff that Bastion was making earlier today?" I asked, trying to jog her memory. She seemed to remember pretty well.

"Yeah. It smelled bitter. What about it?"

"It's actually a potion that we take to prevent full transformation during the full moon. We take it during the new moon. I don't know why really. Bastion tried to explain it to me once, but it was too complicated. It has something to do with how it processes, but that's all I know about it.

"Bastion's almost done making it. Sit down," I pulled out a chair for her. "I'll explain anything you want me to, just ask."

She thought a moment. "Well… Alright…" She thought once again, probably wondering which question she should ask first. "Well, before I came here, I asked this one girl Luna if she knew anything about werewolves. She said that there are certain ways to tell if a person is a werewolf. Can you tell me if any of them are true?"

"Of course. That's easy." I said with a gentle smile.

"Um… she said something about there eyebrows meeting at the bridge of their noses…. I doubt that one is true." That should have been obvious, but I humored her.

"Isn't that a unibrow?" I laughed. I didn't want to make her feel like an idiot, but it was funny.

"Yeah, I think so. Um… she also said something about low set ears and a swinging stride."

"Well, the ear thing may have been true at one point," I explained. "We're a species of creature, we do evolve, but it isn't true now. The swinging stride, well… that might be true. After all, haven't you felt that new confidence? It occurs in all werewolves."

"Hm. I guess that makes sense. So, what's it like transforming?" Finally, a question that made sense. This one I could answer a little more easily.

"Painful. It's like… well, it's impossible to describe. Your body changes completely. But, that's only if you go full-blown. On the night of the full moon, if you've taken the potion, it hurts a little, but that's only because the transformation is forced. Otherwise, it doesn't hurt. In fact, transforming at will is actually pretty liberating at times." Bastion finally came with my potion (he hadn't gotten Alexis's ready yet, you'll see why.) To be honest, I hated the stuff. It was a sick, murky gray color reminiscent of smog. And it smelled even worse than it looked. It was terrible. A lot have commented that it smells like death, but it's just really bitter and potent. The smell of death smells like the stench from when you transform into a full-blown werewolf.

"Ugh. Do I have to drink _that?_" She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. I sympathized with her completely. That was actually how I reacted when _I _first saw the potion.

"Unfortunately, yes. It smells bad, but it tastes okay. Just like bitter coffee. Okay, it's worse than bitter coffee, but it's better than some of the food in the Slifer Cafeteria." Yes, admittedly, I don't like some of the food in the Slifer Cafeteria. But food is food, after all.

"Well, at least it's not THAT bad. It's only one cup, right?" I could have told her right then and there, but I decided not to spoil the fun. Besides, with my group, it was practically tradition.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered, and gulped down about half of my cup in a few seconds. I had gotten better at drinking as much as possible without tasting it.

"Well, uh, does silver really hurt werewolves?" I was wondering when she was going to ask that. Everyone asks that. It was actually my first question.

"No. At least, not now. It used to have a volatile effect if placed on an open wound, but we've evolved. The last case of a violent reaction to silver was about two hundred years ago. Nowadays, you may have a mild allergy to silver, resulting in hives or irritation of the skin."

"That makes sense," She seemed to be a little bit bored by the conversation. "I heard that a lot of people used to think that werewolves were resurrected as vampires. Is that true?"

I laughed at the idea. "No. Not at all. It's an understandable mistake, as we're both creatures who are associated with death and night. But Vampires are more associated with blood. We are more associated with Luna, or the moon. Vampires and werewolves have actually had a war going on between them for the past hundred years."

"Can I be infected with vampirism to?"

"No. If you're bitten by a vampire, unless you're treated, a war will go on in your body between the two genes for dominance that will kill you."

Her eyes filled with panic, and I could smell her fear. "How is it treated?" She asked, trying her hardest not to show her fear.

"You don't have to act like you're not scared. The treatment is to use items that repel vampirism to get rid of the genes." She seemed to calm down for a moment.

"Like garlic, crosses, and holy water?"

"Exactly." I replied, and Bastion finally came with her potion. It was about the size of a super-sized drink from McDonalds.

She immediately flipped. "You're kidding me, right?" The look on her face was hilarious. I didn't want to, but I ended up laughing to hard, I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Jaden, you knew about this?" She yelled when I had finally regained composure.

"Yes, but…" I began. "When I first became a werewolf, nobody told me either. It's practically tradition. At least, for us it is. Besides, that look on your face was priceless!" I laughed once again.

"So… this is why you didn't want me to drink anything?"

"Yep. If you drank too much, you wouldn't be able to drink this. And, unfortunately for you, you have to drink all of it."

"Why do I have to drink this much when you only have a coffee mug's worth?"

"Good question. You see, the first time, it takes more of the potion to control the transformation; because it's the first time you've taken it. Sort of like how you have to take more medicine the first time you take it?"

"Oh… okay." She said, and started to drink the potion. "This really does taste terrible." She muttered, and started chugging it down again. Bastion and I made a lot of jokes about that. Most of them involved screaming 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' over and over again. Finally, she managed to drink it all without getting sick, so Bastion decided to sit down with us.

"Bastion, are you a werewolf to?" she said, noting the cup of potion in his hand.

"Yes. I thought that Jaden would have told you that." He glared at Jaden angrily.

"She never asked!" Jaden yelled, backing down defensively.

"Uh, I'm asking now. So who else is a werewolf at Duel Academy?"

I thought a moment before answering. "Well, there's Cyrus, but that was bound to happen. After all, we share the same dorm. There are others too, but I'm not sure I should tell you about them. As far as I know, we're the only pack of werewolves here."

She seemed a bit angered for reasons I could not decipher. "Pack? You guys call yourselves a pack? And why are you talking like I'M part of this? Who says I'm joining you?"

I could have responded in many ways to this question, but I decided to answer literally. "Well, we are essentially half wolf after all, and our social pyramid works in a similar way. We have the leaders, then children and new people get higher importance, and then regular people like me. And according to our laws, you are joining us. Not like I'm happy about this either. Every single day I have to resist… nevermind. I'll explain that tomorrow. I have to go."

I walked out of the door, slamming it with just the slightest hint of anger. I needed to get away from Alexis. If I didn't, I would have lost control of myself. When you've become a creature like me, it's nearly impossible to be near girls of your kind. I went to my room for a while to be alone, and try and get Alexis out of my mind. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening anytime soon, so I tried to plan out what I should tell her first. I could tell as I made that list in my head that it was going to be a long, long time before I would be free.

Authoress' note: okay, that chapter was pretty boring, I know. But it does give some information. You'll learn more a little later. The next chapter is going to be a pretty good, I guess. You'll learn more about the social workings of 'the pack' (I guess that's what I'm calling them now, but I hate tired old phrases like that. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO CALL THEM, BESIDES 'THE PACK' IN YOUR REVIEW!) and Werewolf's Law. Hope you enjoyed! I'll post the next chapter in about a week, maybe less. It depends on my patience.

Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off!


	4. The New Social Ladder

Luna's Creatures

Luna's Creatures

Authoress' Note: Hello people! One of my readers finally gave me an idea for what to call our werewolf friends… besides "the pack". One of my readers named Azurelong sent me a PM with the idea "The Talbot Group". I looked it up, and it turns out that Talbot's are an extinct species of hunting dog that was pure white and very powerful. I thought that it sounded like a good idea, so thank you very much to Azurelong! I know… it's a miracle! I'm finally updating! I've just had to get some of the storyline straight, that's all. Enjoy! I don't own GX, Blood and Chocolate, or anything else I mention. No flaming or I'll block you. Please read and review; constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Kirara Glitter-Chan**

**P.S. One of my readers noted that I keep spelling Cyrus wrong. Actually, that's how they said to spell it on Wikipedia. They recently changed it. My reaction: "Make up your F-ing mind, Wikipedia!" Yeah… So I'll just keep spelling it this way. You can spell it either way anyways. Immured is next to be updated. I'll have After The Academy updated eventually, but right now I need some inspiration.**

**Chapter 4**

**The New Social Ladder**

--Jaden's POV--

I couldn't sleep. Every time that I finally found myself just inches away from sleep, Alexis popped into my mind. I needed to tell her something, help her through this. But there was so much to tell her. I had no clue what was going to affect her most. Though she was one of my closest friends, I knew almost nothing about her.

Perhaps it was better that way. If I knew more about Alexis, it's likely that I would develop stronger feelings for her, and I could barely control myself as is. If I had a bigger crush on her, I might lose control and do something that I would never do. Then there would be a lot more problems.

Still, if I didn't know anything about her, it would be hard to tell her anything without possibly scaring her or sounding like an idiot. But I had to tell her all the information about werewolves that she needed to know, or I could be in serious trouble with the rest of my pack. Eventually I decided to text Alexis, since I couldn't get any sleep.

_"Meet me by the Slifer dorms in twenty minutes. I have some important stuff to tell you. If you don't come, I'll make sure to not take my potion next month." _I know, I gave her quite a penalty, but I really needed to talk to her. She didn't really know it, but she was driving me crazy.

I slipped out of my dorm room without a sound and transformed into a pure white wolf. I never really liked that color- it wasn't good for sneaking around in the night. But it did give off a silver flash when I ran. I have to admit that that's kinda cool. I finally got to an area where I was out of sight for normal people, but anyone with night vision could see me. It was a dangerous location, but Alexis underdeveloped powers didn't have the night vision that most of us had.

It took Alexis a few minutes to get there, and a few more to find me in my wolf form. She screamed. I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't speak. Makes sense. You can only get human speech at a specific time on the night of the half moon. I finally transformed back into my human form, but she still didn't calm down.

"Relax Alexis," I started towards her in an attempt to calm her down. "It's me. Jaden Yuki. Have you completely forgotten that I can change into a wolf?" She stared at me for a moment, obviously skeptical. She decided that it was finally me after a few moments.

"Sorry Jaden," She said after regaining her composure. "I've been feeling weird. It's like… my mind's being re-wired. I don't understand what's going on with me. Is this werewolf crap doing this to me?"

I hesitated, but answered her question. "Yes. You see, you don't gain your full powers until your first forced transformation. Until then, you have limited powers. They do improve, but until your first transformation, your powers don't sync with your body fully.

"So the strange feeling is actually the process of becoming a full werewolf. Right now, I'd say you're at twenty percent, more or less. I don't know the exact calculations- ask Bastion for that. He's the smart one, after all." Alexis didn't say anything for a moment.

"So, I'll feel about five times as powerful as I do now?" Wow. Right for the hard questions. She always did have that ability.

"Sort of. You'll also have a stronger metabolism, so you have to eat more… and your body process energy faster…. It's a very strange balance. This is another one I don't know much about. Honestly, even Bastion doesn't know much about it." She took a moment to process this before even speaking.

"So… Jaden… I gotta ask…." She hesitated. "Earlier, you said something about a social ladder. You said that you were an "Ordinary person" to the pack. So whose the leader?"

"Bastion," I replied. She stared blankly. "Is something wrong?"

"BASTION is the leader? You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not. What's so strange about it?"

"You just seem like more of a leader type than him. I mean, he's smart and all, but you… well…." Her voice trailed off, and she blushed.

My heart nearly stopped. _Oh, no, no, no. _I thought. _She can't like me. She just can't! _My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. I felt like I was going to go completely berserk. _If she likes me… then I'll never be able to control myself!_

"Something wrong, Jaden?" She asked, breaking me out of my stupor. I shook my head frantically.

"N-n-no. I'm fine!" I stammered.

"Yeah right, Jaden. What's wrong?" She retorted, obviously annoyed. My only response was to stammer nervously until she tripped over a rock that she didn't notice. I guess it was understandable; her night vision was only slightly developed.

A brief flash of light popped out of what seemed to be nowhere. Without even thinking, I grabbed the item. It was a small necklace with a cross on it. Alexis snatched it out of my hands the moment she saw it. "Don't touch it!" She shrieked and slapped me on the face. I still don't understand why she did that.

"You're Christian?" I blurted out. I honestly had no idea that she practiced any religion. It just seemed so out of character for her. I had assumed that she was an atheist.

"Well… yeah. So?" I didn't want to say it so bluntly, but it just came out of my mouth.

"We're gonna have a problem."

_Authoress' note: Hooray! I made a relatively good cliffhanger! It's honestly a first for me. Cliffhangers are my biggest weakness. Anyway, I have WAY too many stories that I want to post, but I keep telling myself "No Kirara, finish a story, then you can add a new one." And then I start a fight with myself (how is that possible?) So… yeah. I'm not even to the good part of this story yet. The drama doesn't come in until AFTER I get out the necessary details. Unlike the Midnighter series, I'm not going to wait until the middle of the story to explain what's going on. Don't get me wrong, I love Midnighters, but it was so annoying trying to figure out what was going on. It was like a horror game. This is why I look up the summary of books on wikipedia if I'm interested in them. Oh, and as a warning, the rating just might go up to M. I'm not sure if it will yet, but just as a warning… it might. When I finish a story, the next one I will post is story 3, which I call Occam's Razor. I'd give a plot summary, but I already have the basic idea on Immured, and I don't want to spoil the story. It's a medical drama… sort of. My knowledge of diseases isn't that great (better than my friends, but…), So I found one that I liked and used it. Okay, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoyed the story! Immured is up next!_

_Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off until next time!_


	5. Strange Behavior

Luna's Creatures

**Authoress' Note: For some reason, I'm writing this at 5:39 in the morning… am I psychotic? Listening to South Park songs on youtube because I have nothing to do and they're funny. "Blame Canada" is my favorite, because parents really are that bad sometimes. I have nothing against Canada though. Just Winnipeg. That place is boring as hell. If I had Sonic's speed shoes at that time… I would have been in Italy in thirty seconds. I really want to go to Italy. That would be amazing. But, enough with my ramblings. I don't own GX, Blood and Chocolate, or anything else I mention. Don't flame, but do read and review. I highly recommend you get alerts, due to my unpredictable schedule.**

**Kirara Glitter-Chan**

**P.S. Am I the only one that thinks Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson fits Alexis? **

**Also, fictional religion alert! People who would be offended should not read! I'm not going to be mocking any other religions, but… I just thought I'd warn the readers.**

Chapter five

Strange Behavior

(Jaden's POV)

"What do you mean we're gonna have a problem? What's wrong with being a Christian?" She shrieked with sudden rage and panic. I had honestly never seen her so defensive. Was her religion really important to her? I couldn't decide at the time.

"Well… I'm not sure if I should tell you this… I mean, the way you're reacting… I don't want to get you too angry in this state…." I stammered, too scared of facing her wrath to actually say what I wanted to say.

"Just tell me!" I had a feeling I would have been less likely to face the wrath of Alexis if I just told her. I took a deep breath and prepared to be beaten senseless.

"Well… you see… we werewolves… worship the moon." I choked out each word, as if I couldn't speak.

I could never describe the look on her face accurately. It was filled with mixed emotions, as if she had no clue what to say. After a few silent moments, She said "Why the moon?"

I didn't know what to say. I knew the answer, but I just couldn't answer. It was like she was giving up without a fight. The one thing that I had always known about Alexis is that she would never give up what she believes in without a fight. What had changed within her? Another thing that I could not decide. Still, it was my duty to answer all of her questions unless I was unable to.

"The moon is assumed to be the source of our power. While many look upon it as a curse now, this transformation used to be a great blessing upon mankind. It symbolized that you had great physical strength, beauty and emotional stability. It was only natural that they decided to worship the thing that they thought gave them this power." I stated. I waited for her to respond, but she didn't. "Is something wrong?"

"Any special rules?" She said, staring up at the moon. I wanted so badly to know what was going through her head. She was acting so strange, I couldn't help but be curious. Still, I had to tell her the answer to her question first.

"Nothing in particular. There is one recent rule, but it's more out of propaganda. Not many groups actually follow it." She looked at me, then went back to staring at the moon. She was going to be the end of me if she kept acting so strangely.

"What is it?" She asked in a calm tone, still obviously contemplating something.

"That all vampires in sight must be killed." She finally stopped her strange behavior and gained a shocked expression.

"Why? Are they evil?" She cried with terror and fear in her eyes. I remember that I had the exact same expression when Bastion had told me the same thing. I knew exactly what he had said that night. It was the only night I would ever remember with perfect clarity.

"No. It's not that. It's a complicated thing, but werewolves and vampires are at war. I'll explain it to you later. You don't care about the whole 'worshipping the moon' thing, do you?" I wanted to change the subject and get some rest before I was tempted to stay up all night.

"I guess… it's okay. You have to sacrifice some things to be able to live a full life, right? It's all a new adventure." She seemed so cheery and kind at that moment, but something wasn't right. Still, it was too late to stay out any longer. it was about the time that guards came to check

that we weren't out after dark.

"It's too late to get back to your dorm. You should stay with me. I'll wake you up before dawn so you can get back to your dorm before your roommates get up." She looked at me like I was some sort of psychopath.

"Isn't that kind of… wrong?" She asked, still not completely out of her strange mood. I decided to tell myself it was the process of becoming a werewolf, and left it at that.

"No. Members of a pack usually stay close together." I said, but she didn't want to give in yet. She was finally starting to sound like herself again. Still, it seemed like something was on her mind. I kept telling myself that it would blow over, but I just couldn't convince myself.

"And what about Syrus?" She replied with a sarcastic bit of rage. Still, everything seemed so out of place.

"Don't worry. He's one of us." Alexis suddenly burst into laughter. I knew that it was a strange idea, but I didn't think that she would end up laughing like a maniac. "I'm not kidding. He's different though, like a little puppy. It's sort of like he's stuck as a kid. It might be because he's so small…."

"You're serious?" She said. "Well, okay… I guess it makes sense. Just don't forget about waking me up early, or I swear I'll murder you." She chuckled and punched me in the arm. It all reminded me of something, something I'll admit I'm scared to mention.

It all reminded me a bit of a romance novel. Still, I had to ignore it. I knew that if she liked me back, I wouldn't be able to control my feelings, which would lead to things that I never even wanted to think about. I had to keep her away, but I couldn't. It was as if something was trying to torture me.

I got to my dorm, where Syrus sat waiting for me. He gave a look of dissapproval. "What were you doing out there?" He hissed. I knew that it was not in Syrus' nature to get angry, but this time it wasn't strange. He just needed his sleep.

"My job. Now get some rest. Alexis is staying with us tonight." I said and went straight to bed. After a few minutes, I realized that I could only hear Syrus' calm breathing. Alexis wasn't sleeping; she was wide awake. I could even smell her fear.

I woke up quickly to see what was wrong. "Something wrong Alexis? You've been acting strange all night." She didn't answer at first, but I knew that she heard me. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I have a stalker." She muttered. "I'm scared. He follows me everywhere. I never see his face, but… it's scary! Everywhere I go, he's there! H-help me!" She grabbed onto me, her hands shaking. I had never seen her so scared. She usually was like a rock, pure and strong.

"Don't worry Alexis. I solemnly swear that I will help you get rid of this stalker." I said, and made a cross shape across my chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Thank you." She said. "We should get some rest." She whispered. We said nothing more for the rest of the night.

Still, I couldn't help feeling an evil presence.

_Authoress' note: So that's the end of the chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but schools rough. Btw, I have an announcement. Luna's creatures is going to be a trilogy! This one is just getting to the action, and I don't want it to end! If you want, just call it "The Luna Trilogy." That sounds cool. I'll start the next one when this is finished. It should be done… in eleven or so chapters. I know, I have a lot of work to do. Just be patient, people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next on the list is Inner Demons, right? I'll be willing to update any of my other stories upon request. (Except LADA, I need more time on that. I beg of you, be patient.) A lot of people want me to update In The Shadows, even though it's not popular. Still, I might delete it (if like, 5 people say it's good, I won't.) I hope you enjoyed!_

_Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off!_


End file.
